


Wrong side

by DreamerandRude



Category: Naruto
Genre: Blood, Gen, i am not good at using tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-02
Updated: 2017-11-02
Packaged: 2019-01-28 11:56:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12606064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamerandRude/pseuds/DreamerandRude
Summary: Shizuma beat Tsurushi to a pulp as he walked aimless and in pain through Kirigakure. Until Sarada found him healed his wounds and made him remember Shizuma´s plan.





	Wrong side

Everything ached, my throat, my back, every inch of my body. Fuck this man, fuck the blood mist. I want my life back, the one where I was an innocent child with a dream. Blood seeped through my fingers and my eyes where blurred on the sides. I lost track of time for how long I went through Kirigakure, all I remembered was that when I woke up in the dirt it was getting brighter. 

“What am I supposed to do, yo? Going back home? No, either my parents or worse Kasumi will kill me!” I was once again starting to talk to myself, a bad sign. The few people around me gave me strange glances. “What do you want, yo? Leave me alone!” I snapped at them but my voice was hoarse, so much for screaming at them. 

Trying to keep my breath in control I rounded a corner, I was dizzy and leaned on a wall behind me. For a moment I hoped Kasumi would find me, she would probably scowl at me for being an idiot, and if I'm honest that´s what would I love the most right now. 

“Come on, you moron, yo! Kasumi won't be here anyway and neither father nor mother would come and look for me! Anyway what would I tell them? Look there, I got sliced up by Shizuma because I failed to beat the crap out of a few kids-?” “So, that´s what happened, that´s why Boruto and the others where gone!” I turned to the side and looked at the girl from the last night. 

She kneeled down and placed a hand on mine, I looked in her black eyes and let my head roll back. It hurt more and more. Then she placed another hand on my throat, I flinched as she gave me a glare. “Yo, what are you doing?” I asked her a bit panicked as she rolled her eyes. “I can heal you if you are staying calm!” she seemed sinister and I let her doing so. I mean if she wanted to kill me there would have been plenty of chances, I am not much of a treat right now. 

Paranoia filled me and if I am honest I wanted to give in and run off, but she would be faster than me so I didn't bothered. The pain on my neck became less and I looked back. I was still a bit dizzy but there was no pain. “What the-?” I wanted to ask as she cut me off. “Mom is a medic and she teached me a bit, even if it's you who I helped!” she gave me a look of pure annoyance as she bandaged my arm and throat. “Thank you, yo!” I mumbled and sat straighter. My back ached but that´s the last thing I bothered. 

“Damn it! Kagura!” I jumped up and stumbled over my clumsy feets. “What is wrong?” “Shizuma is about to do something, he wants to get the seven swordsman reunited!” I screamed and walked to the direction of the academy. “Why do you know?” she wondered as she followed me. “There was a plan, he told us waiting for the perfect opportunity, before he beat the shit out of me he was telling us that there was a person telling him that Kagura got the key for the swords, yo!” “Where is he?” we run to the direction of the academy. “We have to be faster!” I screamed, despite the pain I was scared. Shizuma was a maniac and Kagura in danger. He might still hate me, but I didn't care. 

Once he was my best friend and I made the mistake of betraying him. I have to repay my debt. 

In the academy I told the younger girl to stay behind as I opened the door. For a moment I was annoyed for being to late as something caught my attention. “The Uzumaki brat?” I run to him and turned his body around, he was in a bad shape as I helped him up. 

“Damn you Shizuma!” I growled under my breath. “Kagura, please don't follow this path!”


End file.
